Happy Anniversary
by PeTiTeCaT
Summary: Nick and Sara and their perfect relationship with marriage...of course! Just a cute fluff fic, NS all the way!


Title: Happy Anniversary  
  
Author: PeTiTeCaT  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Cute fluff-ness of Sara and Nick and their lovely perfect marriage and relationship that I am so damn jealous of. lol  
  
Pairing: Do I even need to say? I will anyway...lol. N/S all the way!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Melody Victoria Stokes and Oliver Victor Stokes.   
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoy reading this guys...keep in mind it's half twelve in the morning and I dont believe in coffee...I'm fucntioning on the half of a bounty I ate earlier just after dinner..so don't mind the badness of it. Just thought it'd be a cute thing to do. It's a spur-of-the-moment fic for the dedicated SNICKERS DAY!!!! go snickers!! yay  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Break room ~  
  
The phone beeped as the receptionist was trying to get hold of somebody belonging to the night shift of Las Vegas CSI. No one answered it though, so she hung up and decided to try again later.  
  
Five minutes after a failed attempt, two people walked into the break room after just solving a tough case. It didn't take them too long to work it out though...a woman was driven crazy by love that she killed a man and his wife for having such a perfect marriage, but she was an ex-CSI so she knew how to hide the evidence.  
  
'Whatever Nick, no matter what you say I would never kill a happy relationship because I wanted it.'  
  
'Neither would I, but at least it makes sense and makes our job easier.'  
  
Sara laughed and just grabbed onto Nick's waist as she hugged and smiled into his very very fine body.  
  
'Come on cowboy, let's go sit down.'  
  
The two of them had been seeing eachother for about 6 months. In fact, if Nick remembered correctly today was their six month anniversary. And hopefully Sara would remember too.  
  
'Whatcha wanna do tonight then, Sar?'  
  
'Um...how about...chill out at home with my boyfriend and a romantic rented movie, with dinner?'  
  
'Hmm sounds good for me.'  
  
He leaned down to kiss her and smiled into it as she lifted her hand up to the back of his neck to pull him down.  
  
'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. All day, working by your side not being able to touch you but having to watch you strut your fine body.'  
  
'Yeah but Nick, you're always thinking of me...and your naughty ways.'  
  
The two started laughing together as the rest of the CSI team piled into the room, closely followed by the technician, Greg.  
  
It was only after about 10 minutes the phone beeped again and this time Greg answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
A feminine voice from the other end reached his ears.  
  
'Hello, I've been trying to get hold of Sara Sidle. She has a message and gift at the front reception.'  
  
'Okay, I'll send her down.' He hung up and looked at Sara to tell her what the receptionist had just told him.  
  
'But I'm not expecting anything...' She looked around the room to her fellow colleagues with a confused look, not un-missed by Nick.  
  
'You gonna get it?'  
  
'Probably. I mean, what harm can it do?'  
  
She got up from the sofa next to Nick after giving him a quick peck and walked off in the direction of the reception wondering what she could be getting today.  
  
She reached there in a matter of minutes and asked the receptionist what she had for her. She stood admiring the roses on the desk and figured they were brought in to brighten up the area. She didn't expect to be handed the roses saying they were for her. In fact, it was the last thing she had expected.  
  
'These are for you. They were delivered here earlier this morning shortly after you arrived. They've been scenting up the reception, thank you!'  
  
The two women shared a laugh before Sara headed back up to the break room, wild thoughts going through her mind.  
  
*Who would send me some flowers? Roses in fact? It's not like it's my birthday or anything...that's not for ages!*  
  
She reached the break room and as soon as she walked in, all eyes were on her.  
  
'Wow Sara, someone really wanted to go all out for you huh?'  
  
'There's no card...and I wasn't expecting anything today, so I have no idea who they're from.'  
  
'Well, maybe you have a secret admirer.' Catherine just swatted Greg's arm, but not too hard since he was simply lightening the mood.  
  
'You might want to put those in water though, Sara. Some guy once gave me flowers and I left them out because I didn't know what to do with them. Then when he picked me up for a date, he kind of thought I wasn't interested since I let his flowers die.'  
  
'Well I'm not gonna let them die, cath. Don't worry, they'll be okay. I just wish I knew who they were from.'  
  
Throughout the whole thing, Nick had been silently reading a magazine in the corner on the sofa. No one noticed how quiet he was being.   
  
'I'll just put them in water and stick them in the locker room. That way, I won't forget about them when I leave.'  
  
It wasn't until she took them all out that she realised she had eleven roses and thought that maybe she'd dropped one on the way back from the reception.   
  
'Eleven roses? Geez Sara, you've got a secret admirer who can't count, or doesn't know romance. Take your pick.'  
  
'It's probably a kid playing a prank Warr, nothing to worry about. But I shouldn't really let them die should I?'  
  
'Hey Sara, maybe this guy's got it bad for you...but he knows he can't have you cause you're mine.'  
  
Nick finally came out of his quiet reverie and decided to make himself re-noticed. The others hadn't realised that he'd been so quiet during the whole thing. Nick's presence didn't really seem a big deal to them.  
  
'Shut up Nick, at least this guy's romantic.' She smiled letting him know she was joking. His response was faking a hurt expression and pouting his lips to try and get into her good books again.  
  
'But you're so goddamn sexy, I can't stay mad at you.' Sara walked over to Nick and placed a kiss on his lips which he definately responded fully to. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap so she was facing sideways to him, with her legs on the sofa. They broke the kiss, and Nick smiled knowing that he had won again.  
  
'There you go my princess, something to remind you of me when you get another secret admirer.'  
  
'I think I'll need a lot more convincing than that, but you can do that later.'  
  
The rest of the night crew simply laughed at the sight before them. Sara and Nick were just to them, two young people in love, still as fresh and youthful as if they were in high school.  
  
'Cut it out, before Griss tells you off you two.' Cath decided to make herself renoticed by the two.  
  
'Yeah yeah, I'm gonna take these to the locker room.'  
  
Sara reluctantly got up from the comfortable-ness in Nick's lap and grabbed the flowers while smirking at Catherine as she passed her. Catherine simply laughed in response to see the child in Sara. It was new, and something she liked. It made Sara a lot more laid back and relaxed, all thanks to Nick.  
  
Sara walked out of the break room to find her way to the locker room. She noticed a petal as she walked in though, the same colour as her delivered roses. And then another petal showed. And another. There was a line of about five or six petals all the same colour as her roses...leading to her locker.  
  
She didn't want to open it, she had seen things like these to find a dead body or animal in there, if there was someone trying to get revenge. But no one wanted revenge on Sara. So she opened it. And her eyes widened as she realised what was in there. There was a rose. A card. And a helium-filled balloon that floated to the top of her locker. But it was the thing in the balloon that caught her attention.  
  
Sara was officially zoned out now, she didn't notice the 5 other people crowd around the door waiting to see her facial expression. She took the rose and the card and walked over to the others that she had put down on the bench. Opening the card, she started to read aloud to herself, still not realising she had company.  
  
'Dear Sara,  
  
I have known you for three years, but what feels like forever. You have no idea how happy you have made me feel in the recent past. I have found it hard to express my feelings, so hopefully this card will tell you in more detail how I feel.  
  
I find it hard to live without you. You are practically my life now, and I can't imagine my life without you. You are the thing that keeps me going through each day, and I honestly didn't think I would ever find ultimate happiness and bliss. But now I have.  
  
I think you've figured who I am now, and there has been absolutely no doubt in my mind how I feel about you. But this I cannot write down, I need to tell you face to face, so you can see how much I mean it.  
  
Nick'  
  
Tears had begun to form in her eyes as she read and re-read the card over and over again. She was still oblivious to the people outside listening in, also now crying. Nick took this as his cue and walked in, sitting down beside her.  
  
'I love you Sara.'  
  
Sara looked up from the card to look, as the card said, his expression so she could see how much he meant it. He meant it. A lot. And the hopeful-ness in his voice wanted her to say she loved him. But she seemed to find it quite difficult to find her voice.  
  
'I..I..I love you Nick. I love you so much, I love you, and I love your card.'  
  
They both broke into smiles as they caught each other in a passionate kiss. One they hoped would never end.  
  
'But um Sara...I think you might have missed something though...balloon's aren't there just for show. At least not mine.'  
  
Sara smiled and after he had finished speaking she walked to her locker and picked up the balloon to find it remotely heavy.  
  
'What the-?'  
  
Looking in the balloon, she found out why it was so heavy. Nick stood up with a pin between his thumb and index finger, suggesting to her to pop the balloon.  
  
She did so, and the silence was filled with the pop of the balloon, now reduced to a small stretchy piece of rubber.  
  
Inside making it heavy, was a small navy coloured box. Nick took it out of Sara's grasp and opened it, so that it was facing him just to keep it from Sara's eyes for another minute.  
  
'I love you Sara. And I have wanted to say that for so long. I can't believe I've managed to keep it from you for so long. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will never stop loving you. Will you be my wife?'  
  
During this he had taken out the ring of the box and knelt down so that he was on one knee. He had found her hand and had taken it before slipping the ring on her wedding finger. He was ecstatic when he found Sara crying tears of happiness jumping all over him.  
  
'Of course I will!! Oh Nick, I love you too!!'  
  
The team had burst into tears during their love confessions and realised for the first time how serious Nick and Sara were about each other.  
  
Nick and Sara took no notice of the applause they received from their audience as they hugged and kissed, full of love and happiness. Nick managed to control himself before whispering something sweet in her ear.  
  
'Happy six month anniversary Sara Sidle, soon to be Sara Sidle-Stokes.'  
  
'Happy anniversary Nick.'  
  
They had been married for one year before they had realised there would soon be a new addition to the Stokes family. Nine months after that everybody celebrated how Nick and Sara, still living life of lust and love, had produced a gorgeous baby girl, Melody Victoria Stokes, followed by a twin brother, Oliver Victor Stokes.  
  
~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~  
  
Whatcha think guys? I had fun writing this, it's the first one-part story I've written. I thought it'd be sweet to write so I wrote it. Well, if you could kindly review, knock yourself out!! 


End file.
